


Smoke & Mirrors

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: Yeah he had heard about her. But this wasn't the Kagome he knew.





	Smoke & Mirrors

With a sigh, pushing her hair back away from her forehead as she straightened, Kagome Higurashi paused to consider the interior of the shed she had been working on. It looked good. Far better than when she had first opened the door and been greeted with a thick blanket of dust on almost every surface. But even dusting was calming to her now. Mundane. Home.

It was so good to be home. Once she thought she'd never see it again.

Fingers touched at the chain of purified silver around her neck from which a gemstone, no bigger than a large marble, hung. The accursed Shikon no Tama. The same gemstone that she had broken by accident. Encircling the stone and holding it welded to the chain itself was a series of paper-thin kanji symbols. Warps. Seals. It had taken her and Miroku nearly six months to devise a means with which the gemstone would be rendered sealed. A pretty but oh-so-dangerous bauble.

One did not have to be very smart, after all, to realize that a pure wish would never exist. A wish for one's happiness could cause harm to someone else. A wish for riches could turn an entire village poor. A wish for love could deprive another. Each wish came with a price. And anything but a pure wish though would only unbalance the eternal war between the great miko, Midoriko, and the demon, Magatsuhi, trapped within.

So she and the monk had sealed the Shikon no Tama.

As if summoned by an unheard voice azure eyes, distinctive against otherwise Asian features, flickered towards the shadowed and darkened interior of the well. Her friends. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango. The others. They were all on the other side of the well. A well that had sealed permanently behind when she had made it across to her current time. With the completed Shikon now within her possession it seemed there was no need for her to go back.

Fate was indeed a fickle mistress.

As the thought tickled her mind, however, instead of raging against the injustice of finding herself cut off from those she had fought with, she reached for something she had taken off the wall during her cleaning. It was almost the length of her body, sprawling from her knee to shoulder, and had once been part of some monstrous dragon demon's rib cage. The cream-hued great bow was beautifully carved.

Fingers following the elaborate curving length of a tiger that had been cut into the ivory she sighed once again. Known as Doragonsureiyā (Dragon Slayer) the bow wasn't just beautiful but functional. Despite its great size it weighed no more than the much smaller bows she had used during her youth. It was also more flexible having been treated by some incredibly talented crafter. It would have cost a small king's ransom.

She had long since seen her possession of the bow as marking the transition from girl to woman. From the naive ignorant girl who had hounded the heels of her companions to a woman that had served in helping bring down Naraku. Long gone was the young girl who thought if she gave him enough attention that she could win the hanyou's heart. The fighting, the struggles, and the despair watching those they couldn't help die had served to 'murder' that girl as effectively as the old crone Urasue had stolen part of her soul to reanimate Kikyo.

Instead, what stood in her place was a woman that had grown into herself. Forced to, forced to survive.

Securing the bow again, fingers lingering against the surface for just a moment, Kagome turned. Somewhere behind the propped open door she could just hear her mother calling.


End file.
